Friends on the Other Side
by medras
Summary: The changes between her and...her are minute. Red hair, bangs- the ponytail is the same , a faded scar. Her voice. P/O
1. Departure

Peter feels overwhelmed. Sleep deprivation isn't helping. One minute Peter is asleep, the next Newton is standing over him, introducing him to his own father. There are so many things wrong with this. He might be asleep. Either before or now. Sleep deprivation isn't helping.

He blunders through the motions as the two other men spew information at him. He doesn't bother to hold onto them. Newton is packing his things (a few changes of clothes, fake I.D.s, an empty thermos). Walternate (father) has him by the elbows. Peter hears the word "transition" and Newton has some sort of armored backpack. Newton blurs the three of them. Peter feels the barrier and isn't sure if it's visible.

He feels skinned (hollow).

Walternate (dad) is speaking again, even though Peter doesn't remember being reconstituted. Static fills his ears. Something (someone) reminds him about side effects. A sharp spike is driven into his brain. He feels unstable and would rather stay on the floor.

* * *

Olivia can feel that he's gone. Not gone like he's been for almost a month now. Not gone under seven feet of dirt and the possibility of an afterlife. There is no longer merely physical space between them.

Now there is some sort of physics that she will never understand and a whole world between them.

She hates this new feeling. This _awareness_. She'd like to say that it was something like woman's intuition but she knows that's not what this is. The awareness does not stem for her...feelings (love)... for Peter. She wishes that was the case. The awareness comes from somewhere she does not want to think about. But that place makes her reach for her phone, skip over Peter's speed dial (and Broyles' and Astrid's), and call Sam.


	2. Introduction

Peter is given an apartment shockingly similar to the one he and Walter had shared in Boston. Most of the furniture is different (harder.) Everything is metal or plastic or wood. Peter doesn't have much chance to explore. He spends most of his time sleeping or staring at the ceiling.

It feels like drowning, being here. Being _home_. A bit like water boarding, really. He takes a breath of reassurance.

At some point, there's a knock at the door. Peter struggles through sleep and tangled sheets. He trips out of bed and walks, zombie-like, to the front door.

He still recognizes Olivia (Alterlivia) instantly. The changes between her and...her are minute. Red hair, bangs (the ponytail is the same), a faded scar.

"Hello,"

Her voice.

Peter feels a grain of clarity return. He chalks it up to (Alter)Olivia's presence,

"Hey,"

He feels that he knows her, yet has never spoken to her before. And that is entirely rational.

"Peter?"

She cocks her head the same way. Peter automatically moves away from the door jamb to let her in. It's a reflex. She throws heat onto him as she hesitates there.

Peter is in her arms before he knows it,

"I've missed you so much," she whispers earnestly to him,

Peter has his arms around her waist before he can think about it. Another reflex. When Olivia pulls away, Peter shivers uneasily. She settles comfortably (a feat Peter could never accomplish) on the sofa.

"Uh, would you...like anything to drink?" Peter asks,

Olivia (he forces himself to think of her as such) smiles and shakes her head _no_. Peter is thankful for that because he isn't even sure what he has in his fridge. Or if he even has a fridge. Peter sits down on the opposite end of the couch from Olivia. Peter frowns. It wasn't like this with his Olivia.

"Peter..." she says again,

Peter meets her eyes (still a troubled green). Her eyes were like magnets. Everything around them disappears. Peter suddenly realizes how muddled he's been since he got here.

"Olivia?" his voice comes out a whisper,

"Yes?" she smiles again,

"Are there...side effects...from coming over here?" Peter feels embarrassed for asking,

"Yes, but..." Olivia frowns,

"But?"

"They're different for everyone," Olivia seems to be working out what to say, "I usually get headaches. Migraines, really. Newton pretty much passes out after the crossing,"

Olivia smiles mirthlessly,

"Why? Have you been having problems?" she asks, too sweet for (his) Olivia,

"I've been having trouble getting two thoughts together," Peter laughs to distract her from his discomfort,

"Mr. Bishop did say you were having trouble concentrating..." Olivia peers at him, "Is it still bothering you?"

This Olivia's mannerisms are more exaggerated than his. Peter nods. Olivia frowns again and moves closer to Peter on the couch. Peter resists the urge to move further back against the arm (or into hers). She takes his face in her hands. Her hands are too hot. (His) Olivia's hands are always cold. Peter feels a swell of warmth in his stomach anyway.

"We should take you to see your father tomorrow," she says after a few long moments,

Peter nods solemnly. He sits silently. Then,

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Peter smiles brightly at the Olivia sitting next to him.

* * *

"If your boyfriend is missing, maybe you should call your _boss_," Sam smiles wryly,

Olivia narrows her eyes and shakes her head a bit,

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrects him,

"Regardless. I'm not exactly a normal therapist," Sam replies,

"And no one exactly told me he was in another universe now," Olivia responds with another wry smile,

Olivia stands still out of nervousness. Sam looks taken aback for once. He sets down the bowling ball he had been polishing and comes to stand in front of her.

"And how exactly did you find out, then?" Sam asks, carefully staying out of her personal space,

"I just...felt it..." Olivia's eyebrows come together out of frustration,

Olivia is hesitant to call it a sixth sense. She figures she's on her seventh or eighth by now.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is no longer canon. Curse my not publishing this before the episode aired .;;**


	3. Lessons

Peter finds he likes spending time with (this) Olivia. He feels safe when she's around. When he's alone he feels only nothing.

"I didn't realize you were the strong silent type," Olivia nudges him,

They're watching an episode of this universe's _Lost_. Peter had lied and said he'd never seen it. He just enjoyed mentally cataloging the differences (more polar bears).

Peter's arm rests around her shoulders. She fits perfectly and it seems like a contradiction. This Olivia is every particle as tough as the one he knows so well. She's not quite F.B.I., but this universe's government is not the same, either.

Peter smiles down at her and nudges her back,

"Sorry," he says, "I'm usually not,"

"It's alright. You're cute when you're concentrating," she smirks at him from under her bangs,

Peter is baffled by the differences between here and...there. Things like the environment, _Lost_, the government, his father.

His father here, Walternate, is an undeniable genius. In a less mad genius sort of way. But that's where the similarities end. The two Walters are a caterpillar and butterfly. They have the same genes, the same past. Walternate is the butterfly. He has long shed the confusion and torment of conscience that Walter wears. Walternate wears three piece suits, gels his hair back and remembers to bathe (or so Peter assumes). Here, Walter is The Secretary (whether of Defense, State or even if there's a second part to his title, Peter has no clue). What can Walter say for himself?

The Olivias are different. Different in that they are the same. If he is forced to make another animal comparison, Peter would compare (his) Olivia to a lion and (alter)Olivia to a leopard. One loyal and wicked, the other bloodthirsty and elusive. Both have fangs, claws and different spots.

Peter is undeniably...attached...to both. But Peter's arm is around one. He tries to forget about the other.

* * *

Sam picks up the bowling ball he had stopped shining. He holds it out to Olivia with one hand.

"What?" she asks, half-smiling,

"Take it. Before my arm falls off," Sam admonishes her, "Please."

Olivia reaches out and takes the bowling ball with both hands. It's maybe ten pounds. A blue-ish green marbled color. She holds it exactly in place.

"Good!" Sam jumps up, "Stay _right_ there,"

Sam scurries off. Olivia studies the bowling ball she's now in charge of. The holes have been cleaned recently. She has dirt under her nails. Her broken, chipped, bare nails. She starts to turn the ball over experimentally,

"No! No," Sam is back, "Don't."

Sam produces the white bowling ball with a flourish. Olivia gets the impression this one is from his private collection. He holds his hand out for the ball Olivia is holding, motions for her to wait. He grabs the ball and swaps it with the white one in one smooth motion. The oily sheen from the ball polish shows clearly on the matte white ball.

"And?" Olivia glares at the ball as if its the source of all her problems,

"The first ball," Sam holds up the ball, "is our universe. The oil," he holds up his hand, covered in the tinged oil of polish, "is the, uh, essence of our universe, let's say. It coats everything. It's in the way our molecules, our atoms, vibrate. And, as you know, the two universes vibrate at _slightly_ different frequencies."

Sam shows the ball to her, holding it with his fingers in the holes. Olivia's hands have left voids in the polish.

"Your hands are like denizens of our universe. They vibrate at the specific frequency of their original universe,"

"The shimmer," Olivia nods grimly, "Walter says I can see the different vibrations because of Cortexiphan,"

"Yes, Cortexiphan helps," Sam waves his finger at her, "But that's not _precisely _what you see when you see shimmers. What you see is mostly the essence of the other side. The vibrations are a part of the essence, but not all of it. The essence is mostly made of people's perceptions of the universe and the things in it,"

"But then why--" Olivia interrupts Sam only to be interrupted herself,

"Why could you see Peter's glimmer? Excellent question. I believe Walter, Broyles and the lovely Nina all knew about Peter being from the other side. Their perceptions of him being an 'off-worlder', as us sci-fi nerds would say," he winks at her, "_made_ him from that universe. Made him glimmer. Had Walter forgotten, Peter's glimmer would have been nigh imperceptible, even to you."

"Alright, so--" Olivia begins to realize Sam interrupts people when he gets overexcited,

"So the holes left by your hands when let go are like the holes left by any object when it changes universes. I think this is what you sensed when Peter crossed over. The universe is also damaged when things cross over, you see,"

Olivia nods. Her being able to sense holes in the universe seems to be a logical extension to her being able to sense things out of place in the universe. At least on some level where normal people dare not dwell.

"What about the second bowling ball?" she asks,

"The second bowling ball, obviously, is their universe. Now, when something that's spent a long time in our universe crosses over, it keeps a lot of the essence, the perceptions, of the previous universe with it. Hence why the oil, or at least some of it, ends up on the second bowling ball. Over time, the original essence gets rubbed off by the universe's natural essence. Barring special circumstances, obviously."

Sam uses his own hands to smudge the oil onto the ball until it disappears.

"That...makes sense..." Olivia almost laughs,

"Shocking, I know," Sam remarks with a wry grin.

* * *

**Oh boy, I'm almost entirely sure that the explanation of Olivia's seven and a half-th sense doesn't make sense. Now that I've seen the last episode, I can kinda stick closer to continuity :) **


	4. Learning

(Alter)Olivia takes Peter to work with her. She introduces him to Charlie-with-a-scar, immediately pointing out his arachnid infestation, much to Charlie-with-a-scar's dismay. Lincoln waves at them from behind a desk and deliberately avoids shaking hands with Peter. Olivia says a quick goodbye to them before heading for Colonel Broyles' office. Astrid is sitting outside of Broyles' office. Something about her makes Peter think of androids (cyborgs, perhaps?) Astrid nods to Olivia without a word and they enter Broyles' office. Astrid snaps off a salute before returning to her desk.

Broyles and Olivia have a short conversation (negotiation) regarding him seeing The Secretary.

Peter realizes that, strangely, Broyles is completely the same in this universe. No physical, personality or job difference. Technically he's a colonel, but the job is the same in spirit. And this observation of sameness is the oddest one he has made. Not just in this universe.

Broyles makes a call using the computer set into his desk (Peter smirks at the pun.) After a few stern words from Broyles regarding paternity, he dismisses both of them with a place and time.

Peter smiles at Astrid on the way out. She stares back blankly.

Olivia had promised him tea on the way to see Walter(nate.) She's so excited about seeing The Secretary, she forgets about the promise. Peter finds it hard to imagine (his) Olivia fawning over (his) Walter. Peter cunningly leads them into a tea shop and orders for (Alter)Olivia when she seems confused. He secretly hopes she'll give him the tea later. He has a feeling tea will be necessary.

Before Peter knows it, they're in an elevator guarded by The Secretary's assistant and on their way to see Walter. Peter is practically itchy with nervousness. He surreptitiously checks his arms for spiders.

Walter has his own floor here. In an actual business building. Someone actually trusts Walter enough to give him a floor to himself and not blow it up. Peter has to remind himself that this Walter is actually trustworthy. This Walter didn't steal him from his bed when he was just a boy.

Walter's floor is a practical gray, unlike the white of Massive Dynamic. The floor is littered with equipment, much like (his) Walter's lab back at Harvard. Only, there's more of it. Peter is distracted by the sheer amount of technology here.

"Peter!"

Walter seems genuinely surprised to see Peter. And not in a good way. Walter is upset that he's been interrupted in the middle of an experiment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite expecting you today," he fixes Olivia with a glare,

"Sorry, sir. Colonel Broyles called ahead for us, sir," Olivia replies, standing as a soldier,

Walter nods rapidly and waves Olivia off. She nods sharply and turns on her heel. Walter's assistant is still waiting in the elevator. Peter grips his styrofoam tea cup nervously.

"What seems to be the problem, son?" the word sounds over-rehearsed to Peter,

"I've been having problems since I've got here," Peter briefly explains his dizziness and muddled thoughts,

Walter frowns and removes the tea from Peter's hand. Peter gestures futilely before realizing Olivia is not there to appreciate the action. Walter sets down the tea within Peter's reach and pushes him down into a chair. The chair is hard plastic and reminds Peter of grade school. He feels small and scared. Walter disappears into some far corner of his lab. When he returns he has a flashlight and a tongue suppressor. Walter's had human subjects in this lab before. Walter shines the flashlight in Peter's eyes and ears then looks at his throat. If he finds anything, he makes no indication.

"I'm sorry, son. If you're experiencing displacement asynchrony, there's nothing to do about it," Walter sighs, "We've managed to prevent any molecular deterioration that your side still suffers from,"

"Displacement asynchrony is like jet lag, but from changing universes instead of changing time zones," Peter states,

"Astute observation, son," Walter knows that his son is a genius,

Walter also has more tests to run,

"Now, son, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to make sure you haven't been damaged in the other universe,"

Peter is almost offended. He just nods. Walter folds up the arms of the chair Peter is sitting in. Peter is disturbed to find the arms have leather restraints attached. Walter just pats Peter's wrist. Peter hopes it's to comfort him. Walter disappears yet again and comes back with what looks like a curling iron and an old wooden box. Something in Peter makes him panic when he sees the box. Walter sets the box in Peter's lap, causing Peter to jump. Walter nods at Peter as if Peter already knows what to do. Walter leaves for some far corner of the lab as if to give Peter some privacy.

Peter pries open the clasps on the outside of the box. Inside is a miniature light grid, exactly like the one Olivia had encountered almost a year ago. Peter frowns at the box. At least he knows what Walter wants him to do.

Peter stares at the 49 small L.E.D.s poking through the wood on the inside of the box. The switch, he knows, has little to do with whether or not he'll pass the test. Peter memorizes the inside of the box so it won't distract him later. He swallows the last of his tea and concentrates.

Tries to concentrate. His mind is...slipping.

Peter thinks about the lights. Doesn't think about them on or off, but their mechanical structure. Their filaments, the two leads coming off the bottom of the light and are surely bound to some sort of current. Peter suspects a battery.

Lo and behold, he's been distracted again. He starts again.

Lights. L.E.D. stands for light emitting diode. Most diodes emit light in several spectrums of light. Infrared has the lowest wavelength of light and is not visible to humans.

Lost it. Peter closes his eyes and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

He glares at the lights. Peter tries just glaring at the lights and not thinking about anything at all.

That idea works for about a minute.

Peter spends the next few hours (judging by the sun) thinking about kittens, flip flops, Olivia, the laws of physics and thermodynamics, batteries, various forms of ethics, amino acids and disco balls.

Walter approaches silently from behind Peter. When he sees all of the lights are still on he growls. Peter jumps.

"I-I'm sorry Walter...I've been having trouble c-concentra-" Peter is shocked by how angry Walter looks,

"If you cannot do this on your own, I will force you to,"

Walter has Peter strapped into the chair before Peter can run. This Walter is fast. Walter sets the box on the table in front of Peter. Peter is testing the strength of the restraints when Walter turns around to grab the curling iron. 15 minutes at the most to get out of by brute force. Peter has about a second until Walter turns around,

"Walter! What is that?" Peter shouts, hoping someone will hear,

"I am not Walter. I am your father. You will address me as such," Walter growls,

Peter is suddenly a young boy again and he can do nothing has his father squeezes the curling iron to reveal it is a hand held Tesla coil. Walter runs the Tesla over Peter's arms causing dozens of lightning bolts to attack him. Peter cries out in pain,

"Look!" Walter grabs Peter's head and turns it towards the box, "Turn off the lights!"

Peter's eyes water but he doesn't close them out of fear. His arms are tingling and burning. The lights stay on. Walter swings the Tesla like a whip. The lightning arcs and cuts him.

"Turn," Walter starts,

Peter mentally begs at least one of the lights to turn off. Walter runs the Tesla over Peter's cut arm. This time, the lightning is attracted to the blood on his arms, boiling it. Peter retches.

"Them,"

Walter whips Peter's other arm. Peter is barely clinging to the idea of a light turning off. Panic takes over as Walter makes a different gesture with the Tesla. The Tesla wreaths itself in lightning,

"OFF!" Walter roars as he uses the Tesla to stab Peter in the chest,

The Tesla doesn't cut this time. It just arcs lightning across Peter's entire upper body. His skin singes and splits, creating hundreds of minute cuts. Peter jerks in the chair. His body is lightning-pain. Tortuously corporeal and threatening to explode.

Peter's head hangs, he is boneless and muscle-less and skinless.

"Peter,"

His name is breathless and pained,

_Olivia_,

Peter turns towards her voice. He tries to bring her form into focus. Hopes she's really (his) Olivia.

Peter feels consciousness become nothing more than a feeling of detached pain.

* * *

Olivia gasps as she sees Peter. The hurt she feels is almost physical. The smell of burning flesh makes her gag. Her instincts tell her to run. However, she knows she has to stay. Has to get Peter.

Olivia tries to take a step forward. The sight of Walter standing over Peter, torturing him, makes her dizzy. She has to ward off the fear and coldness that wash over her.

Walter yells something. Her ears aren't working. Olivia has no doubt it's a threat.

Peter is almost catatonic. Olivia fights back another wave of nausea from seeing Peter in so much pain.

"Peter," the breath breaks from her lungs and calls to him,

Peter's head slowly turns towards her. His eyes widen in surprise at seeing her there. They narrow at her and Olivia knows it's a warning. But the protectiveness they both feel prevents either from backing down. The dullness in Peter's eyes distract Olivia from the blood she somehow knows is there. He feels helpless and a bit angry she's seeing him like this. Again. How many times has she come to rescue him?

She doesn't know.

Olivia is surprised at the emotion he provokes in her. Emotions. She feels affection, fear, anger. What's most surprising is the protectiveness. At first, she had thought she was only feeling him. She isn't used to _feeling_. Feeling others, sure. But not herself. Never this much.

"Olivia," Walter turns on her, angry at the both of them, "Control yourself. I don't need to feel _that_,"

Olivia shrinks from Walter. She nods. Like a good soldier, she sets her mask and steadies her mind. She still feels off balance. She salutes The Secretary and turns on her heel to leave.

Her red hair sticks to her face like blood, mixing with her tears.

* * *

Walter turns back to the light box. The last light flickers off on the board. Walter smiles toothily at the dead lights. Walter returns to a far corner of his lab, humming to himself.

* * *

**Whoops. Sorry this chapter took so long... The pacing felt weird for me and I actually had to rewrite it several times . And it still feels weird. BUT I have the next chapter written! Hopefully it'll get edited and posted tomorrow :X**

**(Don't hold your breath, though)**


	5. Bandages

Peter wakes up in his bed (on this side.) He stays absolutely still, waiting for the pain to hit him. After he feels he's run out of air, he takes a slow breath. The burns on his chest and sides stretch tightly and itch around the edges. He lifts his right arm up. The muscles are sore but he determines he has no stitches. At least not anymore. He peels back one of the dozen bandages attached to his arm and finds the scar tissue there bears the mark of recently removed stitches. He takes off the rest of the bandages on his arm. Most of his cuts hadn't required stitches. Peter pulls back the comforter and peeks under the large bandage covering all of his burns and most of his torso. The skin is smoothed scar tissue. He cringes. What had Walter done to him?

Peter cranes his neck to look at the hologram time. 6 at night. Shit.

"Peter?" (Alter)Olivia drifts into the room,

She tucks her hair behind her ear and wears the same look of concern (his) Olivia would. Peter tenses. Olivia sends him a feeling of reassurance, of comfort. He moves quickly, too quickly. Peter presses himself against the headboard, his arms shaking from the strain.

"Peter..." as if trying to cajole a cornered animal,

Peter remains where he is. Eyes hardened, aware of her. And her ability. She stops where she is at the foot of the bed,

"Stop it," Peter half growls, half whimpers,

She knows what Peter means, but it feels like a slap in the face. She sees briefly, the events of Peter's "training." Olivia sighs and dams her emotions. It's something she's used to doing, something she needs to do, but not when emotions are filling her up. She feels lost in herself.

After a moment, she swallows and nods, inviting Peter's questions,

"How long was I out?" Peter asks after resettling in his bed,

"A little under a day," Olivia sounds surprised, "How long did you think?"

"A few months judging by how my burns have healed," Peter is more curious than bewildered,

"Oh," Olivia says simply, "You were given a nanite treatment for your burns and an medicated cream for your cuts,"

She recites this automatically and Peter thinks she's been in this situation before. Explaining to someone who understands too little about their technology.

"The nanites," she continues, "remove all of the dead flesh and stimulate the nerves to cause the skin to scar. Once the burn is completely scared over, the nanites will start to replace the scar tissue with healthy tissue, It'll itch,"

Olivia can explain the basics of the medical technology they've had (here) for as long as she can remember. It helps her relax, to not think,

"Let me guess, the ointment uses stem cells to increase healing rate?" Peter runs his hand over one of the more knotted scars,

"Actually, yes," Olivia crosses her arms over her chest, showing she's impressed (or uncomfortable) "Do you have that in your universe?"

Peter doesn't correct her and shakes his head no.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia, for once, is totally unsure of what the answer will be,

"Itchy," Peter replies cheekily,

They aren't ready to delve into the accusations yet.

"Do you want something to eat? I brought bagels," Olivia offers a cautious smile,

Peter thinks (his) Olivia would choose donuts as a peace offering. Donuts would be more appropriate. Olivia would also have coffee for him. He misses coffee. He misses Olivia. It's a strange thing to have to admit to himself. After all, Olivia is right in front of him. The other one is, anyway.

"Yeah. Bagels are good," Peter pushes off the headboard,

His muscles ache and protest him standing. He factors this in as an annoyance. (Alter) Olivia looks positively skittish as he approaches her. Peter smiles tightly as he passes her. He shivers unpleasantly as her body heat passes over him. Peter tries not to think of the pleasant feelings he had once associated with (this) her. He was sure those feelings were not his own.

There's a large paper bag waiting on the counter (still clean because there's no Walter) for him. The bag is still warm. Olivia had covered all of the bases. Peter pulls out what looks like a moldy bagel, realizes it's a pesto bagel and gingerly puts it down where it cannot contaminate the others.

The bagels remind Peter that Olivia knows nothing about his bagel preferences (or him).

When Olivia comes into the kitchen, Peter is halfway through an onion bagel with cream cheese (Peter is surprised he found any.) She picks up the pesto bagel happily and begins to eat.

"How did you know pesto is my favorite?" she smiles hopefully,

"I hate pesto," Peter replies,

He is not willing to go anywhere near flirting with her again.

Olivia's face falls. She seems majorly disinterested in her bagel. Peter realizes with a narrowing of eyes that Olivia had actually liked him. Or does. Peter rejects the impulse to have sympathy as he reminds himself that Olivia had been controlling him.

"Olivia?"

She raises her eyes to meet his,

"Why did you come here that first night?" Peter gestures wit his bagel,

"Those were my orders," she says, regretting she has to admit it,

Peter stares at her until she feels the need to continue,

"Colonel Broyles called me. He said he needed me for a Fringe case and to not call Charlie or Lincoln.

* * *

_Olivia rubs her eye with one hand while she holds open her Ring with her right. She mumbles her assent and Broyles demands she be in the office within the hour. Olivia checks her clock. 5:10 A.M. She creeps out of her bed. The wood is cold and she decides to wait a moment until the floor heats up._

_ She loads tea into her kettle and lights the stove. She makes toast automatically, eating it dry._

_ After a quick shower and change of clothes, the kettle is whistling. It's an early morning routine she has perfected. She grabs a mug which might not have been washed since last night and fills it with tea. She finishes the tea perfectly on time and is out the door and onto the first bus._

_ Olivia walks into the colonel's office knowing it is 5:55. The sunrise she can see through Broyles' window is exaggerated by the smog._

_ Olivia salutes the colonel and stands waiting,_

_ "Agent Dunham,"_

_ Olivia adjusts her Ring out of habit, "Sir,"_

_ You remember the Peter Bishop case?"_

_ "Of course, sir. Though, I was never directly a part of the investigation,"_

_ Broyles nods. He knew that also._

_ "Dunham, The Secretary has found Peter and brought him back to our side. The Secretary has specifically requested your talents to keep him here."_

_ "Why does he need me! Sir?" Olivia exclaims, "There are plenty of others with stronger abilities than me,"_

_ "According to The Secretary, the Bishop boy has developed a strong connection with the Olivia Dunham on the other side. He thinks you're the best choice for making sure he stays,"_

_ "Why wouldn't he stay? This is his home, sir,"_

_ "Dunham. We don't question our orders. And these orders come directly from The Secretary,"_

_ Olivia straightens up and nods sharply._

_ "I understand, sir. I'll keep him here,"_

_ Broyles dismisses her. For the first time in years, Olivia goes home, brushes her hair and puts on makeup. She has a few cases to hand off to Charlie and Lincoln before she heads to the address Broyles had given to her._

_

* * *

_**Heh, this took a bit longer than expected to edit. Sorry! Unfortunately, tomorrow will be wasted building set miniatures, but Tuesday is all about writing again! Expect a new chapter Weds night :)**


	6. Travel

Peter is alone now. Truly alone, for once. Since he'd gotten here, (Alter)Olivia had been controlling him. She told him almost a week ago how she had kept him confused while she wasn't there so he couldn't think of leaving. She told him about Fringe division, about the widespread Cortexiphan trials, about her and about him. Not his life as he had lived it, but his life on 'Missing!' posters and on the sides of milk cartons. The way his disappearances had been used as a catalyst for Walter(nate)'s career.

Peter looks at the clock. He can't remember if he's been in bed for two or three days. He doesn't dream anymore if he falls asleep (and he's not sure he has), and he's only hungry if he thinks about it.

Mostly, his chest itches. Once, he tried to watch the repair work of the nanites. He peeled back the bandages and watched the scar tissue being eaten away, leaving the dermis exposed in its wake. Following was a blanket of healthy skin, appearing like snow on a sidewalk.

Peter almost throws up. He thinks (his father) Walter would get a kick out of watching, though. Peter hopes the nanites will be done with him when he sees Walter again so he can avoid being a human test subject (again.)

Peter frowns. Thinking about Walter just brings him back to the question that has him bedridden:

Here or there.

He feels his decision is already made, but isn't exactly trusting his feelings at the moment.

It should be a simple choice, really. Except the definitions keep getting confused. First, here is here. Where is he physically. Second, there is here because it's what he's always know as here.

Here is where Walter is.

Peter's mind is already made up when it comes to which Walter he would rather save from any sort of cataclysm. Walternate doesn't deserve to be saved, even if he is the innocent party in this whole mess. Peter's father (he realizes now that biological descent doesn't matter) might have started the war, but it was to save a small boy. To save _him._

There is where Olivia is.

Peter wants to make this decision about the Olivias, instead of whole universes. Then the choice would be easy. Even if he could never have any semblance of a relationship with (his) Olivia, she would help him make this decision. He knows this as sure as he knows that Alterlivia would beg him to stay (powers and all.) Olivia is his friend, his partner. Alterlivia is just a sympathetic kidnapper.

He's starting to think the only difference between here and there is where Peter is.

* * *

Olivia recovers from the time slips much faster than she had during her last visit. It might have to do with the protein bars. Or that she is actually allowed to stay still this time. But she recovers.

_ When Olivia storms into Massive Dynamic, expecting to have to demand they call Nina Sharp in at this ungodly hour, she is surprised to see Nina waiting patiently at her desk. Nina only says that Sam had called ahead and informs Olivia that she is late. Olivia just nods and apologizes. She is so far past confused. _

_ Thus begins the late night pact between Sam, Nina and herself._

Olivia sees herself in passing. They're in a tea shop near the Fringe Division's headquarters. Her Other is with Peter. Olivia pulls her hood further over her eyes. She notes the exact red of Alterlivia's hair and leaves soon after they do. She buys dye and a muti-tool.

_Olivia expects injections of Cortexiphan. Instead she gets convoluted speeches from Sam and suspiciously helpful lessons on the Alterverse from Nina._

_ Sam lectures her on bees. Now, whenever she thinks of the hum of a beehive, she hears anything within a mile._

_ Nina explains the accuracy of the facial recognition software which is prevalent there. There are around 300 points of interest on a face. These points help us distinguish between people. Their technology uses a mesh made of 1000 individual points. This makes the programs hyper-aware of differences. So much as a freckle of difference will be enough to trick the cameras. Sam advises Olivia to get a tattoo._

Olivia has an appointment with Bell because he's had his finger in this pie since the beginning.

"Olive!" he greets her warmly, taking her arm, "Would you like some tea, my dear?"

"That would be great, thanks," she smiles professionally,

Bell places a saucer and cup in front of her. She takes a pastry because she hasn't eaten since the protein bars.

"I'm sorry you had to come back, Olive," Bell sighs,

"I'm not," Olivia takes another pastry,

Bell nods solemnly,

"Nina says 'Hello,'" Olivia hears Bell's heart speed up,

He nods again, taking the oxygen mask to his face. Olivia knows a tell when she sees (hears) one.

"She also says you'd be willing to help me again,"

"Of course, Olive. What do you need from me?" Bell replies earnestly,

Olivia smiles to herself. She suddenly understands why Bell and Walter once got along. She hands over the list from Nina.

_ Sam has to spend more time cultivating Olivia's (inevitable) next ability. Olivia goes through multiple cycles of hypnosis and hallucinogenics._

_ In the end, it sneaks up on her. She thinks she's having a time slip in her own universe before realizing what happened._

_ Olivia's next stop is to Broyles. He gives her the time off she asks for because he knows what is at stake. He's sure Olivia doesn't._

_ Olivia returns to Nina. Sam is already there. Olivia wonders if they have been having these mid-day meetings about her this whole time._

_ "Are you sure you're ready?" they ask,_

_ Olivia nods, she's spent too long away from Peter and some well-neglected part of her tells her she needs Peter to protect her universe._

_ Sam drives them to the lake where Walter first joined two universes. Nina produces a neatly folded paper from the folds of her suit and tells Olivia what to do with it._

_ Nina indulges Olivia's curiosity by telling her who the list is for. Nina dodges the question about what the list is for. Olivia has long since learned to take what information she can get from Nina and stops asking questions._

_ Nina gives Olivia a few dates and times for the meeting. Time slips are anticipated and planned for._

Bell had provided Olivia with a sandwich and more tea when she nearly fainted from hunger. Though, Olivia never admits to feeling faint. Bell uses the excuse that he needs time to procure what Nina had asked for. Olivia is way past being polite. She eats wolfishly and Bell orders another sandwich.

It takes three sandwiches and as many hours before Bell hands her a metallic backpack which clinks when she walks out of his office.

Olivia returns to her hole-in-he-wall motel, chosen for its lack of security. She locks the door and shoves the heavy dresser against the door.

_Sam pulls up to the edge of the forest. It's still chilly despite being late spring. They trek through the forest and Sam rattles on about climbing trees and ladders. Olivia clears her throat uncomfortably, signaling Sam to stop. She can feel how think the barrier between universes is here, and when Sam starts talking, she can feel herself slipping already._

_ The trio reaches the edge of the lake. The surface is frozen, but a quick rock throw confirms it isn't safe to walk on. Olivia turns to Nina and hands her a slightly battered envelope addressed to Walter. Olivia asks Nina to give it to him when he's over threatening toaster pastries (loudly) in the store. Nina chuckles and holds the note in her artificial hand. Nina holds out her other hand to shake. Olivia hugs her instead. She hugs Sam and he is more gracious about it. He slips a few protein bars into her pockets and says she'll need them. Olivia nods at both of them and steps away, towards the weak point she can sense at the middle of the lake. She wishes she could get there, now, but it will be easy enough from here._

_ Olivia does a last minute weapons check. She has a knife on her thigh and her sidearm in its normal ankle holster. She pats the extremely light bullet-proof vest, courtesy of Massive Dynamic and Nina, for show. Her sweatshirt and thermal keep the vest concealed, though a T-shirt probably would have done the job. Under the vest is another knife, longer than the first._

_ Olivia begins the speech where Sam had left off. Ladders in a forest. She closes her eyes and moves._

She slides between the barrier like falling out of a tree. She lands, winded and bleary-eyed. Her ears buzz. She blinks a few times to clear her sight and tries to sit up. She feels like she hasn't eaten in days. Olivia reaches into her pockets and pulls out the protein bars from Sam. She whispers her thanks to him and shakily tears open the first bar. She chews carefully, one small mouthful at a time, stopping every few seconds to keep down the bile. Chocolate and peanut butter. Olivia thinks she's never been more grateful or nervous about eating food.

A half hour later and Olivia feels like she can move. She walks the five minutes to the lake house. She breaks in silently and makes a short call. Another half hour and there's a black (probably) town car waiting for her in front of the house. Olivia thanks the driver and promptly falls asleep. He drops her off, several hours later, near the Fringe Division headquarters. Olivia spots what looks like a coffee shop and practically runs inside.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, that took FOREVER to post/edit. Finals week is over, so now all I have is time to write new chapters :D**

******PS: Belated disclaimer that I do not own Fringe or Fox or a TV...**


	7. Showdown

"What are you doing here?" Peter blocks Alterlivia from coming through the door,

"I'm here on official business this time," she states,

"_This_ time?" Peter asks incredulously,

"Sorry," Alterlivia whispers, "I didn't know..."

"Whatever," Peter picks up his coat, "I have to go with you, right? Otherwise you'll burn me to death, or whatever,"

Alterlivia smiles wanly. Peter is not as amused. Alterlivia takes him by the arm and drags him out of the house. Scarlie is waiting in the driver's seat of a black van. Alterlivia opens the back doors of the van and lets him get in on his own. There's a metal bench with a series of handcuffs on the edge of the bench and on the floor. Peter thinks Alterlivia is going to cuff him, but she just shuts the door after making sure he's sitting on the bench. There's a nice, solid steel wall between the two agents and Peter, so he rests his head against the side of the truck and tries to memorize the turns they make.

When Scarlie comes to let him out, he can see that they're still in New York. Or New New York. Whatever they call it here. They're in the warehouse district and Peter can see the Massive Dynamic building on the horizon. Somewhere on the East Side, he's guessing. He stretches his legs and cracks his back. The car (or van) ride wasn't so bad, but he's just spent half a week in bed. He's still a bit weak, especially after his session with Walternate.

"A warehouse seems a bit sketch," Peter yawns,

"It's private and no one uses these docks at night. At least, no one who we don't pay," Scarlie explains, "And as an added bonus, no one can hear you scream,"

Peter knows from his experience with Charlie, that Scarlie is making a joke. And it was not for Peter's benefit.

Scarlie pushes Peter into the warehouse. Peter doesn't try to resist, just keeps himself from falling. Peter doesn't have to wonder why they brought him here because Walternate is standing against one of the warehouse's many pillars, reading a newspaper. Almost involuntarily, Peter roots himself to the floor. Scarlie pushes him onto the floor. Walternate finishes his page, then leaves the paper, folded, on the floor. Peter notes absently that the floor here is unnaturally clean.

"Hello, son," Walternate sneers,

He grabs Peter's arms and checks his chest.

"You're healing nicely," Walternate comments, "I'm glad my experiment wasn't jeopardized by your incompetence,"

"I'm not your son, Walter," Peter hisses, "I should have known from the start that you only wanted me as a tool,"

"A weapon, to be fair,"

Walter backs away from Peter. He isn't surprised by his son's turning, but he doesn't want to be on the same level as the boy anymore. After all, Peter is an unstable Cortexiphan experiment.

"How can I be a weapon if I was never even treated with Cortexiphan!" Peter shouts, suddenly afraid,

"I treated you with it after you first fell ill. It was the Cortexiphan and Walter's treatments together that saved you. The other Walter was too soft to give his own son his so-called miracle drug and that's why his son died. My son survived,"

Walter looks (and sounds) absolutely manic. Peter estimates another few seconds until he starts foaming at the mouth.

"Why did you bring me here? Are you going to try and make me disarm a bomb with my mind?" Peter asks, bitter,

"No, no! I am not so crude as Mr. Newton,"

Peter interrupts Walternate by scoffing. Walternate stalks forward, grabbing Peter by the ear,

"Now, now...you're here as _bait,_ Peter," Walter whispers to him, sickly sweet,

As if on cue, Olivia appears in the room, falling from somewhere near the ceiling. Peter doesn't need to be told to roll away from Walternate. The older man goes down with a spurt of blood and Peter can't say he's upset about that. Peter runs to the nearest support beam and takes cover. He knows better than to get in Olivia's way.

Alterlivia growls at Olivia. Alterlivia disappears from the ground and appears just under Olivia, greeting her Other with a burst of flame from her hand. Olivia chants something that Peter can't hear and disappears again. She appears on the ground, stumbling a bit when she lands. She pulls her sidearm and fires. Alterlivia disappears and reappears behind Olivia with another burst of flame. Olivia ducks this one and counters with a blade as long as her their arm. The Olivias spar in a whirl of reds and whispered curses.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter sees something moving. At first he thinks its an overgrown rat, then realizes it's actually Scarlie. Peter zeroes in on the gun in Scarlie's hand. He's stopped to give himself whatever medication that keeps the arachnids from growing. Peter barely thinks, just grits his teeth and charges. Scarlie has the cap off of the large needle and is lining up the vein in his arm. Peter is only half way there. Scarlie brings the needle to his arm, already steeling himself for unpleasant burning sensation. Peter mostly-tumbles into Scarlie, grabbing the needle from him.

"No!" Scarlie shouts, rushing Peter,

It's too late. The needle hisses out its contents under Peter's foot. It burns the ground slightly as Scarlie falls short of Peter, desperately trying to rescue what's left of the vaccine. Peter steps away from Scarlie and tries to not see the crawling lumps under the other man's skin.

Scarlie's screaming starts to attract the attention of the Olivias. Alterlivia is feeling him being eaten from the inside and it distracts her enough for Olivia to get her knife into Alterlivia's shoulder. Alterlivia screams, holding the knife and wound with her good hand. A wave of heat Peter can feel from almost 20 yards away makes Olivia stumble back. And it's a good thing she does. Alterlivia covers herself in flames, partially to cauterize the wound and partially to try and stop the crawling feeling. When she comes out of it, her hair is considerably shorter and she is holding Olivia's now-melted knife in hand. The smell of burning flesh is starting to give Peter flashbacks,

"You shouldn't have done that," Alterlivia fixes Peter with her version of the Olivia-death-glare,

Peter has to admit, this version is much more effective, mostly because he knows Alterlivia might actually kill him. Peter is in a gambling mood, though, so he sticks by Scarlie's convulsing body. Olivia fires off another round and Alterlivia teleports away as the bullet leaves Olivia's gun,

"Peter!" Olivia warns,

Peter starts moving and barely avoids being grabbed by Alterlivia. Mostly because he trips over Scarlie. Olivia is running towards them which tells Peter (and Alterlivia) two things: Olivia can't teleport anymore and she's out of bullets. Both led to very bad things for Peter and Olivia. Alterlivia grins a predator's grin and advances on Peter, knowing Olivia can't do anything about it. Peter scrapes backwards using his elbows, trying to get his legs away from Scarlie. Peter feels a scratch at the back of his leg and knows his bet paid off. Peter kicks Scarlie, hard, rocking his corpse towards Alterlivia and away from himself.

The first spider climbs out of Scarlie's stomach as Alterlivia is stepping over his body. She doesn't see it until it bites down on her leg and by then the whole brood is streaming up her body. She screams and Olivia is pulling Peter up and away from the heat coming off of Alterlivia.

"Don't breathe in," she advises,

Olivia spins them so she is his shield as Alterlivia goes all Human Torch again. Peter holds his breath, but feels like the flames suck all of the air out of him, anyway.

When Peter opens his eyes, he's holding onto Olivia as hard as she's holding onto him. Her jacket is slack in his hands,

"'Liv!" he can't keep the panic out of his voice,

She smiles and gently takes his hands off of her. She sheds the two layers covering her bullet (and apparently flame) proof vest. Peter swallows and nods at Olivia, confirming for himself that she is okay.

The exchange only lasts a few seconds and Alterlivia is frozen to the burning spot. The sizzling and popping of the spiders is secondary to the pounding of blood in her ears. Alterlivia wishes she could concentrate enough to move and still keep herself from burning. She would rather burn the both of them than watch this.

Once the spiders are gone, her shoulders sag and she's having a hard time standing up. But based on Olivia's posture, so is she. They need to end this. Soon.

Olivia and Peter are off in different directions as soon as they feel Alterlivia's flames go out. Peter's back against a support beam and Olivia is circling Alterlivia. Both women look absolutely exhausted. Peter just hopes that Alterlivia is out of Cortexiphan tricks, too.

When the beam heats up behind him, Peter has his answer. He knows that it's a ploy to get him out into the open but he also has to move to keep his back nanite free. Peter makes it about two steps before Alterlivia is grabbing him by the collar and dragging him against her body,

"Stay," Alterlivia commands, "Both of you,"

Peter stops struggling because her hand is hot against the side of his neck.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asks,

Peter knows she's killing time for a plan.

"First, let me make sure you're not hiding any more weapons," Alterlivia gestures with her chin, "And I'd know where you'd keep them,"

"You would," Olivia smiles,

Olivia reveals both of her ankles, now clear of weapons. She detaches the ankle holster and shakes it upside down to emphasize its emptiness. She does the same for the knife sheath on her left thigh and then takes off the bullet-proof vest. Olivia does a turn at Alterlivia's gesture, then puts the vest back on,

"No offense," Olivia says, "I just don't trust you,"

Both Olivias laugh at the joke, and for a second, Peter thinks they're just going to let this all go. But just as soon as the laughter started, it's gone. Olivia steps over her discarded holsters, making Alterlivia flinch,

"Hey," she warns,

"Sorry," Olivia holds up her hands and smiles like she's forgotten herself, "It's kind of a reflex,"

This time, neither of them laugh,

"I know you want Peter back,"

Both Peter and Olivia feel the jealousy Alterlivia feels. Olivia shoots Peter a questioning look. It only lasts a moment and Peter doesn't get the chance to respond.

"I do," Olivia replies honestly,

"Then you'll leave," Alterlivia snarls, "Just you, Olivia,"

"I can't," Olivia's reply is instant, "I won't,"

Olivia inches forward again, judging Alterlivia's reaction.

"I told you to stay put twice. I won't tell you again,"

Peter tries not to wince as Alterlivia increases the heat of her hand. It doesn't matter. Olivia hears his skin sizzle. She needs more time for her plan.

"What are you going to do with me?" Peter asks, his voice is embarrassingly shaky,

"I am going to teleport your pretty face into that wall. Hm. Maybe that wall, actually," Alterlivia almost sighs,

Peter shouldn't be surprised by her cruelty, after all, he's had his share of crazy exes. Maybe the super powers are throwing him off.

Peter's question had distracted Alterlivia. And that was all Olivia needed. Alterlivia doesn't notice that Olivia is gone. Until she reappears on top of them.

Alterlivia shouts in rage and shoots a bolt of flame directly into Olivia's face. Peter lets loose a cry of his own and plunges the multi-tool he lifts from Olivia's front pocket into Alterlivia's heart, neck, face, chest, again and again.

* * *

**This chapter turned out to be waaay longer than I expected...But! it's the second to last chapter :X I'm thinking of doing a sequel...what do you guys think?**


	8. Finale

He doesn't know how long he's been repeating the morbid pattern. Time must have passed, though. There are helicopters in the distance now, interrupting the staccato of his heart.

Peter takes a shaky breath and begins to crawl towards Olivia's body. Each drag-step closer is a prayer that Olivia is still alive. Something reminds him that praying isn't going to help her. When he reaches her, he checks her pulse in her wrist, not trusting himself to look at her face. Peter notes there's no blood under Olivia's head. It makes sense the wound would have been cauterized. Or maybe the dark buzzing filling his body is interfering with his mental thermodynamics calculations.

"Peter," Olivia rasps,

Peter finds himself unable to avoid Olivia's eye. The hole is not as gaping as he imagined. The edges of the hole are ragged and blistering. The right side of her face is swollen and hot. Peter prevents himself from remembering if he can see her brain.

"I can't see," she tells him desperately,

"Shh, no, you're okay, sweetheart," Peter wipes away her tears,

The panic consuming her is unbearable to Peter. He moves and cradles her head in his lap. There's no neck injury so the maneuver isn't too risky. He smoothes down her hair, kisses her forehead, holds her tightly.

"It'll be alright, 'livia," his lies taste like promises.

"Peter," she says, "They're coming,"

Peter realizes that the pounding headache he's been nursing is actually the helicopters closing in. His sudden suspicion of Alterlivia is unwarranted, she still hasn't moved. Walternate is equally still. It makes sense that Walternate had been fitted with some gadget to monitor his vital signs. The helicopters are most likely on their way to discover who killed their precious Secretary.

"Peter!" she reminds him sharply.

Olivia seems to be returning to her battle-hardened self now that she has something to protect.

"I know," he says more to that thought than anything else,

He tightens his hold on her as the helicopters rip open holes in the roof of the warehouse. Peter imagines weaponized magnets as two teams repel down to the ground. One surronds him and Olivia in black, the other, wearing red, swarms Walternate. They hook him up to something that resembles an IV, heart monitor and re-breather all at once. They lift Walternate's body onto a stretcher still attached to the helicopter. The stretcher lifts automatically among much shouting from the medics. They disperse with military precision.

The black team remains a human cage around Peter and Olivia. Not that Peter is planning on going anywhere. Olivia's hand flounder up his wrist to his arm, clawing and clinging along the way. Peter's not sure if she's reassuring or threatening him.

"Mr. Bishop," one man says, "You're going to have to step away from Miss Dunham,"

"No." the answer is so instinctive, Peter isn't sure it comes from him,

_Touch her and you die_, his glare adds.

A thought seems to pass through the soldiers. The circle widens around them, apparently confident the pair won't be going anywhere. Peter hears the dangerous clink of metal on metal. He doesn't stop to think what it might be as he practically dives to cover Olivia with his body. Peter feels an intense cold attack to his back, sticking there like a solid. Slowly at first, it spreads. He can't feel his back and as he tries to move away from Olivia, suddenly aware of the danger, he finds the substance has attached itself around his hips and shoulders, spreading so much faster than before. Another moment and all he can see is red.

All he feels is cold.

* * *

**Phew, this took forever. Class has been eating my life and I've only had a few minutes here and there to work on this.**

**On the bright side (not really), this story's finally finished! And on the actual bright side, I'll be starting the sequel once I'm finished with my class in about two weeks.**


End file.
